Shoa
Für all die wenigen bei Wikipedia, die S h o a gerne ohne 1938, ohne 1936, ohne 1934 oder ohne 1933 denken wollen: :"The Holocaust did not begin in 1939 or 1941. It began many years earlier. It began with an obsession that one nation, one race, had absolute wisdom and absolute rights, superior to those of other races or religions. :"The question people should ask when they come here, or watch the anniversary ceremonies, is how can civilised people in a modern state be brought so far and so low? How does it begin? At what point do you take a turning which leads you eventually on to a road marked Auschwitz?" :URL: Teresa Swiebocka, the senior curator at the Auschwitz museum, 2015 - 27 Jan Die Zahl der ermordeten Juden, die noch 1933 in Deutschland lebten Das deutsche Bundesarchiv ermittelt 2016 die Zahl der ermordeten Juden, die in Deutschland lebten und dem Holocaust zum Opfer fielen. Bislang gingen Forscher von etwa 160.000 Ermordeten aus, nun kommen sie nach Informationen des SPIEGEL auf eine neue Zahl - 175.000 Opfer (und etwa 200 weitere Personen) . Die Archivare werten Angaben von Forschern, Angehörigen und Initiativen wie dem Projekt "Stolpersteine" aus und recherchieren in Akten. Fast 90 Prozent der Getöteten starben demnach in den Vernichtungslagern im Osten. Andere verloren ihr Leben auf dem Gebiet des damaligen Deutschen Reichs: Sie verübten Selbstmord, wurden in Gefängnissen oder in einem KZ durch die unmenschlichen Haftumstände oder bei der so genannten "Euthanasie", den Krankenmorden, ums Leben gebracht. Die Datenbank des Bundesarchivs erfasst alle Personen, die von den Nationalsozialisten als Juden aufgrund ihrer Familienzugehörigkeit angesehen wurden, sowie die zum Judentum Konvertierten. Die Staatsangehörigkeit spielt dabei zunächst keine Rolle, daher werden auch 10.000 polnische Opfer mitgezählt, die die Nazis 1938 aus dem "Dritten Reich" nach Polen abschoben und während des Weltkriegs dort gefangen nahmen und umbrachten. * Nicolai M. Zimmermann in der "Zeitschrift für Geschichtswissenschaft" Nr. 12/2016, S. 1045–1058. Titel: Was geschah mit den Juden in Deutschland zwischen 1933 und 1945? Eine Dokumentation des Bundesarchivs. Dort weitere Rezensionen (Zeitschrift für Geschichtswissenschaft" Nr. 12/2016) *Alexander Friedman/Rainer Hudemann (Hrsg.): Diskriminiert – vernichtet – vergessen. Behinderte in der Sowjetunion, unter nationalsozialistischer Besatzung und im Ostblock 1917–1991. Stuttgart 2016 (Astrid Ley) S. 1097 * Stefan Hördler: Ordnung und Inferno. Das KZ-System im letzten Kriegsjahr. Göttingen 2015 (Christian Schmittwilken) S. 1099 * Emil Kerenji (Hrsg.): Jewish Responses to Persecution. Volume IV 1942–1943. Lanham 2015 (Katharina Schmitten) S. 1101 * Stephan Lehnstaedt: Der Kern des Holocaust. Bełżec, Sobibór, Treblinka und die Aktion Reinhardt. C.H. Beck, München 2017, 207 S. ISBN, Rezension taz Filme Claude Lanzmann: Shoah ca. 1985 Propagandafilme der Nazis * Der Film Der ewige Jude mit scheinbar dokumentarischem Charakter und Jud Süß und Die Rothschilds sind die drei 1940 in deutschen Kinos uraufgeführten direkt rassistische Filme, die Juden nicht mehr, wie bis dahin gemäß nationalsozialistischer Filmpolitik üblich, als komische Figuren, sondern als gefährliche „Untermenschen“ darstellen. Mit diesem Film sollte die deutsche Öffentlichkeit auf die nun systematisch geplante „Endlösung der Judenfrage“, den Völkermord an einer Bevölkerungsgrupp, eingestimmt werden. [ https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_ewige_Jude mehr zB bei WP ] www Kategorie:Konzentrationslager